


Halloween Adventures

by maaark



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Group Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Service Top, Service Top Iwai Munehisa, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaark/pseuds/maaark
Summary: A night out in town but mostly Munehisa and Ren having their own type of fun on Halloween Night.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Iwai Munehisa, Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Iwaipego Halloween Event 2020





	Halloween Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd XD so if there are mistakes I apologize. Plus this is the first smut I have written so please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Happy late halloween XD

Ren moves about Shibuya focused on his destination. With Morgana out of the way and into Futaba’s lovingly questionable hands he has the freedom to move about freely.

He had this planned out for a while, while initial plans were only spoken to Munehisa he’s pretty sure that the other man got the idea of their real plan. That’s why Ren likes Munehisa not only is he hot and presses all his buttons right, but he’s also sharp, smart, witty, and dangerous. He wouldn’t be the leader of the Phantom Thieves if he didn’t flirt with danger every now and then.

His body is thrumming with excitement as he stands out in front of Untouchable.

Ren carefully planned his outfit for this occasion, under his coat he wears a simple tight white shirt showing off his muscle gain from his trips in the Metaverse. Let it be said that Ren gets most of his workout from trapising in the other world. Tonight he forgone pants and wore leather chaps. Of course he didn’t go commando, along with the chaps he had worn a leather thong which he had asked Lala-chan to buy for him. The icing on the cake is the cat tail plug he has on and the cat ears he has fashioned on top of his head innocently.

He enters the darkened shop finding his target sitting behind the counter.

“Welcome.” Munehisa gruffly says without looking up from his magazine.

Ren slinks up behind the counter and chimes a sweet, “Trick or treat.”

Munehisa looks up to see the smirking face of the boy who has been taking up most of his time nowadays. He puts his magazine down and pretends to think about it before plucking out the lollipop from his mouth with a wet pop and says, “Treat.” before putting the candy on Ren’s lips. 

Ren smiles and accepts the lollipop all the while languishing the candy with obscene licks before taking it onto his mouth. “Well since you chose; treat, you wouldn’t have to work getting me to open my coat.” He starts to reach for the buttons of his coat when he’s stopped by Munehisa.

“Let me.” He moves slowly getting the top buttons of the coat undone and starts caressing his shoulders. “You’ve been busy lately haven’t you? Makes me think you’ve forgotten all about me. Hmmm, trick or treat baby boy?” He whispers in Ren’s ear, licking the outer shell and earning a full body shudder. As Munehisa finally finishes divesting Ren of his coat he hears Munehisa actually growl as he takes in the entirety of Ren’s outfit.

“Treat, I think.” Ren answers, smiling coyly up at Munehisa.

“You’ve been naughty haven’t you?” Munehisa’s hands roam at his back. Ren feels the heat of Mune’s hands as the shirt he’s wearing is paper thin and shudders as he cups his ass, carefully avoiding the cat tail plug he has on. “This is a treat indeed, baby boy.”

Munehisa moves and tugs the tail, earning a sharp gasp from Ren. “All for me to take too.”

“Then take it daddy.” Ren gasps out as Munehisa continues to play with the tail while thrusting the base slowly in place. Munehisa then takes the lollipop from his mouth and licks Ren’s lips, “Sweet,” he smirks before capturing Ren in a wet and noisy kiss.

“Lock up the door.” Munehisa suddenly says after releasing Ren’s lips. “I want to take my time with you, we have all night to play baby boy.”

“Hmm, no business tonight then?” Ren asks as he makes his way to lock the door. As Ren is about to close the blinds of the door he hears Munehisa say, “Leave it up, Let them see me taking you.”

Ren blushes to the tips of his ears, he doesn’t mind it actually no matter how embarrassing it might be. The experience gives him a thrill and Munehisa freely gives it to him. It started out as an accident and when the older man found out that he very much enjoys a bit of exhibitionism, boundaries were set.

Ren feels Munehisa move behind him as he lets go of the blinds handle. Warm hands wrap around his waist pulling him to Munehisa’s chest and to his surprise he finds that the man has removed his shirt “Look outside, baby. Does it excite you to know that anybody could walk into this alley and see you getting fucked?”

Ren whines and nods. He feels Munehisa slide his hands down his legs, his hands suddenly on his ass cupping and playing with the plug. The boy lets out a gasp of surprise and jumps in place as he feels Munehisa’s tongue on the rim of his hole. He licks around the plug and feels the plug being pulled out. Before he could sigh in relief Munehisa licks long stripes along his ass and finally proceeds to eat him out.

His legs shake as pleasure courses through him and moans spill out of his lips as Munehisa continues to bring his tongue in and out of his hole. The hands around holding his hips move and the older man is caressing his front. Ren is already hard and his penis spilling out from the flimsy fabric of the thong, a thumb moves from the shaft that is already exposed and wet with precum to the head of his penis and Ren’s moans start shaking.

“You like that, baby boy? ‘S a good thing we’re doing this inside, we’d be caught right away. We haven’t even fucked yet.” Munehisa says as he moves to kissing the area around Ren’s ass. “You want me to fill you up, baby?”

Ren nods.

“I need you to say it,” the older man informs him as he rubs a thumb up and down his partially exposed penis.

“Y-yes please,” Ren whispers.

“I can’t hear you kitten,” Munehisa croons and a languid lick on his exposed hole causes Ren to shiver more.

“Yes please!” The boy answers louder.

“Please what?” The older man teases and brings his tongue into the boy’s hole playing with it a bit.

“I said yes! Fill me up already old man!” Ren all but snarls. The hand on his penis suddenly stops its ministrations and the sudden slap on his behind makes him shout in surprise.

“Tsk tsk, naughty baby. I love your usual fire but tonight I want you to be a good boy. Can you do that for me?” Munehisa is suddenly whispering in his ear.

Ren nods and whispers, “Yes daddy, I’m sorry.”

“Now take your shirt off and keep the ears on, kitten.” Munehisa orders.

As he takes off his shirt he hears the older man moving back to the counter and searching for something. Making a noise of triumph, Munehisa moves back behind Ren and completely surprises the boy as the man cuts off the flimsy strings of the thong he was wearing.

“Hey!” Ren exclaims in surprise.

“Don’t worry I’ll buy you more of these and if you’re very good tonight I’ll buy you more of anything you want.”

“You better,” Ren huffs petulantly.

Munehisa chuckles, “You’re already being a good boy, see you’re not moving from your place.” Ren hears the buckles of the older man’s pants and the rustling of fabric. It takes him a minute or two of being still before he feels Munehisa press himself behind him. His manhood is hard and free from clothing pressed up against his ass. Ren sighs and shivers at the feeling.

Munehisa begins to kiss Ren’s neck placing feathery light kisses while his hands caress his torso. His hands begin to play with his nipples teasing the area around it but never playing with the peaked appendage. Ren is a shivering mess as the older man’s lips and tongue attack his neck.

“Look at you baby. So pretty, already leaking just because I’m touching you.” The sudden bite makes Ren gasp out and a long drawn out moan follows as Munehisa suddenly pinches his nipples and shallowly thrusts up on the cleft of his ass.

“P-please daddy I need you. I need you in me.” Ren shudders out.

“Hm? Look at that baby, we have an audience. You like being watched so much right? A good boy deserves to have what he wants.” Munehisa whispers.

Ren keens as he feels a pair of eyes on him. He feels more excited as he focuses on the person watching them and the feel of Munehisa’s weeping penis on his behind and it makes him high with pleasure.

Munehisa attacks the other side of Ren’s neck giving him more love bites as he keeps on stimulating the boy even further.

“Don’t be afraid to be loud, baby, let him hear how much pleasure you’re getting from this.” He croons at Ren’s ear before pulling at the boy’s hair and capturing him in a heated kiss.

Munehisa smirks at the kiss and whispers to Ren, “Look at him baby boy, he’s already playing with himself. He must be jealous that I get to touch you like this.” He takes a hand and brushes Ren’s penis collecting from the steady stream of precum and swipes it at Ren’s lips before taking his fingers in his mouth. “Delicious.”

He then takes his fingers and places it at Ren’s lips who eagerly takes it into his mouth sucking obscenely while moaning at the other hand playing with his nipple. “Open your eyes baby, look at him.” He brings the wet digits down at Ren’s torso. Ren shivers and moans out loud as he feels the hand closing on his penis and pumping it slowly. “Such a good boy, so responsive and noisy. You’re mine and only mine.”

Ren keeps his eyes on the man watching them, the man has his penis already and pumping his hand. He feels more, he needs Munehisa inside him now. Tears suddenly gathered in his eyes and his breathing heavier. 

“Please, please, please daddy I need your cock in me now! Please!” He cries as Munehisa continues his ministrations upon his body. 

“Patience baby.” Munehisa replies as the hand pumping his penis stops and rubs up at his now red and sweaty torso. 

‘When did Munehisa turn the AC off?’ Ren distantly thinks as he feels the sweaty chest of the older man slick him up and he didn’t know that he could feel more lust at the moment.

“Dirty baby, you like me sweating for you don’t you?” The older man teases.

Ren suddenly feels the loss of warmth upon his back before he gives a sharp gasp as Munehisa slams into him with a lewd slapping sound. The boy moans out loud and reaches to grab Munehisa’s neck and drag him to a rough kiss.

They hear the faint moan of the man watching them and Munehisa whispers, “Hold on to the rails up on the sides.” That was the only warning Ren was given before the older man bent down and grabbed the boy by the back of his knees and carried him. Munehisa continues thrusting hard as Ren scrambles to find the rails mentioned and holds on tight once he finds it. They notice now that their audience has added another two men, one of them sucking the other two men while watching them. 

“Look at them baby and cry out for me. I want to hear you.” Munehisa’s voice which is usually raspy is so much more gruff now, so rough that Ren can’t help but mewl at the sound of his grunts and moans, the feeling of sweat dripping down his chest, the hot breath on his shoulder. 

Munehisa suddenly angles them differently and Ren sees stars. He was full out sobbing now, pleasure hitting him at every thrust the older man makes the slick of his precum and the slick of sweat seem hotter. Reduced to a babbling mess Ren tries to concentrate on the three men outside on the alley wall watching but can’t as he is so lost to the pleasure. 

The thrusts grow faster and erratic, Munehisa is close. He thrusts a few good times before he hears Munehisa’s growl, “Cum for me baby, let me see you cum for them.” Automatically Ren gives in and his cries become wails as stream after stream of cum splattered on the glass door of the shop. Not long after Ren feels the sudden warmth of Munehisa’s seed spilling in him. 

The older man doesn’t pull out immediately but brings Ren to the counter to lay down for a while. “Keep those legs up a bit longer baby,” He says as he pulls out of the boy. Ren obeys, albeit incoherently but with Munehisa’s hands guiding him to lift his legs he does so.

A warm weight suddenly enters his ass again realizing that Munehisa has put the cat tail plug on again. He’s suddenly carried to the surprisingly comfortable chair by the register and a warm towel appears wiping up the sweat and excess cum on his penis. Munehisa gently wipes at his face brushing his hair, “You’ve done so good baby boy, so good,” he finishes with a gentle kiss, “Wait here I’ll clean up first.” A kiss to the forehead before Ren blissfully passes out for a while.

Ren jerks awake as Munehisa finally finishes cleaning up their mess, he comes to with the man walking towards him still shirtless. “You good babe?” the older man asks.

“Yeah, it was something Mune,” Ren laughs breathlessly, “Didn’t expect the impromptu audience, what happened to them anyway?”

“Had a quick threeway at the dark corner of the alley.” Munehisa shrugs and leans on the counter.

“That’s hot...so how did you like your treat?” Ren smirks up at the older man.

“Loved it and I meant what I said a while ago I’ll buy you some new shit. Do you want new shoes or that new game system?”

“Hmm,” Ren ponders before resting his head on Munehisa’s thighs and saying, “Let me think on that?”

“Sure,” is the reply Ren gets and Munehisa brushes the boy’s hair in a comforting manner After a few moments of enjoying each other’s silence he suddenly asks, “Hey you haven’t eaten yet right? Put on your shirt we’re going out.”

“Wait, I don’t have underwear!” Ren protests.

“Where’s the fun if you do wear underwear. Here wear my jacket under your coat and leave the plug on. The night is still young babe and we’re gonna party it up.” Munehisa gives a sharp smile which Ren returns.

“Well,” Ren draws out the word, “let’s see how fun partying with the Yakuza man is.”

The other man barks out a laugh, “C’mon lazy bones, you want a smoke?”

“Yeah, let me just find my shirt.” Ren says as he stands up and stretches.

* * *

Munehisa brings him to a fancy sushi restaurant with a private room. It seems as if he has connections with almost everyone in the city. The attendants didn’t bat an eye when he removed his coat only for there to be another coat underneath it.

Ren decides that the best kind of sushi is paired best with good sake. 

After being served their food and drinks they were left alone. Filled with good food and sake Ren and Munehisa talk about their day and catching up from not spending time with each other. Munehisa keeps him close with an arm around him and he finds himself relaxing considering the stress of Phantom Thieves business is considered, for a moment he can pretend that everything is fine.

When dessert rolled around, Ren is surprised to find that Munehisa convinced the staff to provide them different cakes, pastries, and fruits along with japanese delicacies. Small servings but so many choices. Once they were left alone Munehisa started feeding him some of the cakes and with Ren helping himself to sake, the room suddenly became hot. 

“You can take off your coat, you know, no one is gonna bother us until i have to go and pay outside.” Munehisa states factually.

Once Ren takes off his coat he feels the cool air around him and remembers that he is only wearing chaps and the plug. “You get good food and sake in you and you forget that you have a plug on.” Ren laughs.

Munehisa laughs along, feeding him another small cake.

“Here you should also try some of these cakes, they’re really good.” Ren says after serving the older man some sake. He gets a small chocolate from a plate and lines it up at Munehisa’s lips, “Trick or treat?” 

Munehisa ponders for a moment before taking the chocolate and grabbing Ren’s hand and sucks on his thumb then his index finger, taking long deliberate licks up the digits before saying, “Trick.”

Munehisa takes the sake dish and tells Ren, “You like the sake right?” Then he drinks and grabs the back of Ren’s neck and kisses him. Sake passing between their lips, Munehisa pulls back and sees the lust glazed stare of the younger man. “Looks like something else is awake.” His grin is sharp, “Come here and sit over here and we’ll take care of this. You’ll have to be quiet though. Can you do that baby boy?” 

Ren scrambles up to the table while whispering out a rushed, “Yes sir.”

“Angle yourself so you won’t be uncomfortable, babe...like that.”

Munehisa admires the view in front of him. His forearms leaning into the table while Ren’s legs are spread and rested on his biceps, he can see the plug and how hard the boy has become. “I don’t miss being a teenager but I do miss being horny all the time.” he says casually.

“Aren’t you usually horny though?” Ren snarks.

“Hush you, let me enjoy this cock.” Munehisa replies and licks a long stripe from his balls up to the head of his penis. Ren sighs and tries his best not to move around so much.

“Such a sweet cock and looks ready to burst already,” the older man whispers as he nuzzles his face along the exposed thighs to the junction between his balls and legs. He presses feather light kisses and suddenly bites leaving a mark on one of Ren’s thighs. Munehisa looks up to see Ren covering his mouth with both of his hands and he smirks, “So responsive for me, what a good boy.”

Munehisa does the same to his other thigh leaving marks in different places and everytime he bites he hears a whimper from him. It gives Munehisa satisfaction to see the way Ren reacts to him and it already shows because he’s already hard just from the sounds alone. He finally decides to take pity on the boy he licks up the line of precum dripping from the boy and taking the head into his mouth giving a good and strong suck. He hears Ren gasp and he has to grip the young man’s hips to abort the thrust he was about to receive, “Tsk, patience baby. I like savouring you, so delectable and delicious.” He goes down again taking in more till he has the whole length in his mouth. Ren whines long and high as Munehisa releases him with a wet pop and licks up the shaft languidly. He experimentally flicks the plug earning him another groan, “Oh baby I can’t wait to fuck you again with my cum already inside you. I’ll fill you up again and again.”

Ren groans and silently begs Munehisa to take his manhood in his mouth again. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Munehisa snarks before swallowing Ren whole again. He takes his time bobbing his head up and down before speeding up. He hears the heavy breath of Ren and it renews his vigor to suck the young man. Munehisa feels Ren’s hand rest on his head and scratches harshly to which he responds to releasing his manhood and takes the head in his mouth licking and swirling as Ren starts shaking and groaning into his mouth.

Munehisa feels it, the warm cum in his mouth. Spurt after spurt of seed as he suckles on the over sensitive head of his young partner. He lets go of the softening penis of Ren and reaches up to kiss him. The resulting kiss is obscene and noisy as Ren tastes his essence and Munehisa swallows the rest of it.

“Thank you for the meal.” The man smirks.

Ren lets out a breathless laugh and says, “That was a mean trick, daddy.”

Munehisa laughs and takes another shot of sake.

“Hmm, I’ll have to repay that trick.” Ren smiles mischievously and hopping down from the table, “That looks a bit painful.” He kneels down and caresses Munehisa’s thighs while nuzzling his face into his crotch. “May I, daddy?”

Munehisa grunts and stis back with a smile on his face, “All yours baby.”

A grin lights up Ren’s face as he starts unbuckling the older man’s belt and opening his jeans to reveal his straining member in his underwear. Inhaling deeply at the musky scent Ren licks up at the clothed member and concentrates at sucking the head through his underwear. He is rewarded with a growl from Munehisa and Ren smirks up at him, finally pulling both his pants and underwear down to his claves. Ren buries his face and nuzzles into his lover’s heavy balls. “I’m always amazed at how much you cum, daddy,” he whispers, “I always enjoy every last drop on me no matter where.”

Munehisa caresses Ren’s hair and gives him a loving stare and smiling at him so softly that nothing else existed. Being with Munehisa makes the world disappear, Ren thinks.

“I enjoy being wet with you cum, daddy. I usually like it on my chest so I can rub it on myself,” He takes a long swipe at the gathered precum, “I also don’t mind it on my face.” He takes the head into his mouth giving it a slow strong suck. “I also don’t mind it in me.”

He teases Munehisa more by being coy about licking and sucking him fully. He hears his lover growl and he smiles and takes the full length into his mouth in one go. Munehisa exhales loudly while scratching gently Ren on his scalp.

“That’s it baby, such a good boy.” He hisses out. “So good and mine, who do you belong to?”

Ren pulls out and replies, “Yours daddy, I’m yours.”

“Good boy”

Ren resumes sucking his lover’s hardened member, playing with his balls. Squeezing and occasionally licking and taking it into his mouth. “I like watching you look so pleasured,” Ren says quietly, “When you pleasure me you get this concentrated look and somehow you look so blissed out too, which is why I like it so much when you let me pleasure you.” 

“Baby I love pleasuring you, it gets me off as much as it gets you off. Anything you offer to me is extra, you’re all I need.”

“Watch me then, don’t take your eyes off of me” Ren then proceeds to suck him off with a renewed vigor. Gagging and enjoying the taste of Munehisa and hearing the quiet curses and sighs of his lover urged him on. 

“Fuck,” Munehisa whispers, “Baby I’m close…”

Munehisa tightens his hold on Ren’s hair and lets out a loud growl and a vocal “Fuck!”

Ren feels Munehisa cum and as always wasn’t prepared for the volume that comes out, he tries to swallow all of it with little success. Munehisa looks at him again, Ren with swollen lips cum dripping out the side of his face and teary eyed. He suddenly grabs the younger man licking up his chin and capturing him in a heated kiss. They make out for a few minutes exchanging the taste of their essences. After a while Munehisa finally let’s go and says, “Let’s get the bill.”

* * *

They took the long way back to Munehisa’s place, both sated and happy to just take it slow. In a sudden show of affection the older man had no problems about holding hands and little stolen kisses between them. They stopped to rest at a quiet park to smoke, relax, and take in the beauty of the night.

“It’s always different to see the stars in the countryside, you never get to appreciate it here in the city.” Ren comments while taking a drag out of his cigarette.

“Hmm, you might not see the stars but the moon is beautiful isn’t it?” Munehisa answers.

Ren smiles softly and takes a deep drag on his cigarette finishing it and takes Munehisa’s cheek and kisses him soundly. The older man replies in kind and deepens the kiss passing along the smoke from their cigarettes.

“Yes it is,” Ren murmurs against his lover’s lips, “It is even more beautiful when you are beside me.” 

They continue to kiss and with Munehisa’s hands wandering, the kiss suddenly turns heated. He finds the vague outline of the plug and nudges it with his hand, earning a quiet moan from the younger man.

“Not fair, I’m the one who’s standing up, you can’t make my knees go weak with a kiss and a nudge like that” Ren complains.

“Oh? It’s not fair? Baby, when your cock stands at attention from me giving you attention, who am I to deny you the pleasure?” Munehisa’s hands find his hips under the coats Ren is wearing and starts playing with the plug. “Take off your coat baby, I want to make you feel good. I also have to give you your punishment from earlier this evening”

“... here?” Ren whispers.

“Yes baby, If it’ll make you feel better let’s head over to the area over there.” Munehisa points out to a secluded spot in the park, “You might never know we might get an audience there too, do you want them to participate too?” He doesn’t stop caressing Ren’s ass as he poses the question to the young man.

Ren nods shyly.

“No swallowing baby, they only cum on you. Is that okay with you?”

Ren nods again.

“I need verbal confirmation baby, use your word for this.” Munehisa asks seriously.

“Yes, daddy. I’ll only use my hands and no cum on me.”

“Good, thank you for telling me your boundaries today.” Munehisa says, “That’s a good boy, now bend over first.”

Ren obeys and lifts his coat to reveal his ass.

“How many swats do you get for mouthing off, baby?’

“Ten, daddy.”

“Right, you know I don’t like doing this but you should know better when to mouth off. I need you to count with me on this, okay?”

_Smack!_ The sudden hit on his bottom startles Ren and he quickly says, “One.”

The second hit comes and Ren is more prepared, “Two.”

Five consecutive slaps to his bottom comes quickly and Ren feels himself tearing up, “Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.”

Munehisa rubs his hands soothingly on the area where he slapped, “You’re doing so good baby boy, just three more.”

The next hit has Ren’s tears start falling he hiccoughs, “E--eight.”

He sniffles at the next hit, “Nine.”

The last hit sounds and he gasps out, “Ten.”

“Good boy, now come it’s time to play again.” Munehisa says.

They move to the secluded area with Ren divesting his coats and resting it on the ground. Ren faces Munehisa, his member at attention and already leaking. “Please take me daddy.” Ren whines.

“Take off your shirt baby, and play with your nipples,” Munehisa orders as he sets his shirt over his head, unbuckles his pants, and brings it down to his knees, “Now suck.” 

Ren kneels and proceeds to suck Munehisa’s already hard member. The older man then proceeds to lean over and slowly move the plug in and out, he feels the younger man moan around him. “Stop, I want to enter you. Remove the plug.” Ren does so slowly as the older man moves to sit on the ground and sits himself against Munehisa’s throbbing member. 

Ren moans at the warm intrusion and doesn’t move for a while to get used to the feeling of Munehisa’s wider girth. The older man in the meantime groans in pleasure as he hears the squelch of his cum and Ren’s saliva making his entrance easier. Munehisa starts to move then the sound of him thrusting is louder, wetter, and more obscene because of the cum he left there before.

“Fuck,” he grunts out.

Ren looks up to see if there were going to be people watching them and sees a movement in the corner of his eyes. He suddenly stops moving as he hears the couple who is slowly making their way to their direction.

“What’s wrong baby?” Munehisa inquires with a sense of worry.

“Shit! Hide! That’s my brother and his fiancee coming!” Ren hisses through his teeth.

Munehisa moves quickly by carrying him, not caring that he’s still inside his lover. Moving to grab the plug and their clothing he heads deeper into the foliage they continue deeper and wait in silence. Their eyes meet and both let out breathless chuckles before settling into silence once more. In their silence they suddenly hear a soft grunt, Munehisa moves quietly to see where the sound came from. To their surprise they come upon a group of men, two of them on their knees kissing while two other men continuously penetrate them.

Munehisa sits down on their clothes and says, “Turn around baby.”

Ren turns around and quietly gasps, his member hardens instantly.

“You like that don’t you?” the older man whispers in his ears, “Look at that already hard again.” He thrusts up slowly earning a shuddering exhale from Ren, “You need to stay quiet, baby.”

Ren nods and his breaths get heavier as Munehisa starts playing with his nipples and slowly touches the younger man’s hard member. The older man also places his face at the back of Ren’s neck breathing heavily and biting suddenly causing the younger man to quietly gasp. Munehisa continues to thrust as Ren watches the group of men.

One of the men sees him and smiles not exactly inviting them to join in but to watch. The group of men adjust and it’s as if they were all giving each other a show. Munehisa seeing that the others are also showing off gives off a hard thrust and a hard pinch of Ren’s nipple causing the young man to groan louder than necessary.

“Shh, baby, you can’t be noisy,” Munehisa whispers, “You don’t want anybody else finding us, right?”

Ren nods and shudders as the older man continues thrusting into him. In his haze of lust he did not notice that the men had moved closer and Ren suddenly jumped as he felt two different sets of hands play with his nipples and his balls.

Both of the men start sucking on Ren’s nipples, biting, licking, and making wet slurping sounds. Ren, meanwhile, tries to find purchase by holding onto Munehisa’s arms which are holding onto his hips. One of the men penetrating the stranger suddenly speaks up quietly, “Damn man! Your boy is responsive as fuck, what I would do to get a turn.”

The other one chimes in, “Yeah you’ll let us take a turn right?”

Munehisa growls out, “I’m the only one allowed in my boy’s hole. Although he’s not opposed to sucking you off, aren’t you baby?”

Ren nods.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

With his confirmation, the two strangers pound into their respective partners with renewed vigor while the other two continue playing with Ren’s nipples. Suddenly the young man’s hands are moved, guided onto the weeping members of the two being pleasured. Ren’s hands move automatically to start pumping easily sliding because of the slick of precum. Hands move towards Ren’s balls touching and kneading and never really touching his member.

Ren feels so hot and on a cool evening like this it’s a surprise that he’s starting to sweat a little. Munehisa is still lazily thrusting into him, taking his time and letting the two other men pleasure his lover. Quiet moans, hard breathing, and the slapping of flesh are the only sounds emanating from their clearing, Ren’s quiet chants of, “Oh god, oh god…” to strangled moans that bordered on sobs of pleasure. The two men speed up in pistoning into their partners seemingly ready to finish as the two playing with Ren seem in no hurry to finish just yet taking their time playing with Ren to kissing each other.

Ren hears the quiet groans of pleasure from the other men as they finish, the two men playing with him quietly moving so as to lick his balls, his perineum, and finally his ass. They were not deterred by the fact that Munehisa is still thrusting into him. Ren lets out a loud groan and feels Munehisa exhale sharply as they feel the pleasure the tongues added to them. Ren feels the slight stretch as tongues try to enter along with his lover’s penis his legs pushed high up, while Munehisa feels the warmth of the tongues and the added sensation of something warm hitting his shaft as he pulls back. The distinct sound of condoms being removed and tied are heard and Munehisa lowers his back onto the ground to give better access to the two men. The older man gives the two other men a look and the two oblige by wiping their members clean before offering them up to Ren, “Hey there kid, open up for us please. Look at us all hard again because of the sounds you’re making.”

Ren nods, releases the two members he is already holding and takes the two throbbing members presented to his face, in his hands and starts pumping, he takes one of the members into his mouth and hears the quiet curse of the man. Munehisa speaks up, “That’s a good boy, taking my cock like a champ and sucking another cock like a pro. You’re just made to take cock, baby.”

Ren moans as he hears the older man tell him that, he switches to the other member while pumping the other one, “Fuck kid, that’s so hot. Yeah take it all in, Fuck man he’s swallowing me whole.” Slurping could be heard from the boy as Ren continues to revel in the pleasure that Munehisa and the four other men are giving him.

“Isn’t he a good boy, trying to give you all pleasure? There’s only so much he can grab onto, you can take two cocks in your mouth can’t you baby boy? You need to give attention to the other two playing with you.” Munehisa croons out from under him.

Ren leans back and opens his mouth wide. It’s a tight fit but was able to fit the two members into his mouth, not fully but the heads and part of the shafts fit. The two men start thrusting into his mouth rhythmically, Ren’s hands find the members of the two other men again weeping and hard still. They lose themselves in pleasure moving, thrusting, moaning, and pumping for quite some time. 

After some time one of the men breaks from the rhythm and starts moaning louder, “Fuck, I’m so close! Where?”

Ren rasps out, “Face...can they daddy?”

“Of course baby.”

“Face then.”

They hear the two other men also move up as everyone is close to finishing. The two men pull away from Ren’s mouth pumping as the young man tilts his face up. Groans grow louder and Ren, not caring about being heard, moans loudly as he feels the first rope of hot cum hit his face. A second rope and then it was a shower as he feels the four men finishing all over him, cum all over his face and chest and Ren feels and smells the cum and it brings him close to the edge. He starts moving harder against Munehisa as he moves to spread the cum on his chest and playing with his nipples, the slick feeling of cum on his chest just adds to the high that Ren is feeling at the moment.

Ren lets out a strangled moan and leans back at Munehisa as the squelching gets louder and Ren’s moans get progressively louder and mixing with the other men’s groans as he hears the other men encourage him to finish. Ren’s legs start to shake as he suddenly gives a sharp breath and spills his seed with the help of the two other men. Munehisa gives a quiet growl of, “Fuck!” as he feels Ren’s hole tighten he spills his seed again in Ren.

They all breathe heavily, catching their breath, “Fuck man that was hot. Thanks for that.” The other men agree and start moving and getting redressed as Munehisa lies for a while letting Ren rest and catch his breath. The older man reaches out and places Ren on the bunched up coat, Ren still lost in his haze of pleasure does not notice Munehisa moving about until he sees the flash of a camera.

“What?” Ren asks dazedly

Munehisa gives him a sharp smile, “Just a remembrance baby, you look hot covered in cum. Though I’d rather it’d just be mine.” He hands Ren a packet of wet towelettes, “Got this from the restaurant, here. I’ll clean up your plug in the meantime.

The two go about their business of cleaning up, getting redressed, and putting the plug back in, Ren comments, “I didn’t expect to sweat with this cool air.”

“That’s because you were working out,” Munehisa barks out a laugh, “Here I have some mouthwash, I know we planned some this park play but i didn’t expect us to actually find people to play with.”

“Yeah, good thing we’re prepared huh?” Ren says with a smile before swishing the liquid in his mouth.

“Brat, I’m the one who’s prepared. You only had to bring that pretty mouth and sweet ass.”

“Yeah and look how prepared I was.” Ren replies with a saucy wink.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon let’s go. I'll put some cream on your ass after we get home.” Munehisa answers with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

They make their way back to Munehisa’s apartment in silence as he wraps his arm around Ren.

“Want to grab something to eat. I know a great ramen stand nearby.” Munehisa asks looking down at his dazed lover.

“God yes! I’m hungry again after that and my ass stings just a bit.” Ren laughs.

“Oh right, you missed a spot. You kinda still have spunk on your hair.” Munehisa smirks.

Ren, suddenly alert, says, “What?! Where?! Damn Mune you still have tissues?”

Munehisa laughs loudly and hands him some tissue.

* * *

They finally get back to Munehisa’s apartment after taking some more time to walk around.

Ren stretches and removes his coats, “Mune, can I use your bath? As much as I love having your cum in my body it is getting a bit uncomfortable.”

“Sure baby.” Munehisa gunts out as he’s already seated at the couch checking his work phone.

Ren heads to the bathroom preparing the bath and taking his time to clean himself out. He divests himself of his clothing and as he removes the plug from his behind the cum that Munehisa left there starts gushing out and sliding down his thighs. The young man felt sated, happy, and relaxed as he finally started his cleanup only to realize that he forgot about the cat ears. 

‘No wonder Mune was a bit more handsy tonight,’ Ren thinks to himself.

Once he has taken care of cleaning himself, Ren slowly lowers himself in the bath wincing as he finally feels the ache of being fucked thoroughly. He sighs and leans back closing his eyes and in his relaxed state he starts dozing off.

“Budge over.” Munehisa whispers in Ren’s ear.

Ren startles minutely, blinking blearily at the older man. Munehisa chuckles and the young man moves to make room for his lover.

“Guess I tired you out more than I thought.” 

“Hmm? Well I’ve been stressing about some things with my friends so I haven’t been sleeping well and the sexual release helped me relax.” Ren replies and places a gentle kiss on Munehisa’s cheek as he leans back and rests on the bigger man’s chest.

“Glad to help out baby” Munehisa replies, and pressing a soft kiss on the side of Ren’s head while tightening his arms around his lover’s middle.

“You feel tense, bad news at work?” Ren questions lightly.

“Just some asshole, I’ll tell you more about it soon. I want to finish this night like how we started this; happy” Munehisa replies while burying his face at the crook of Ren’s neck.

“I’m happy when you’re able to relax around me, especially when it’s just the two of us.”

“Well yeah, I don’t have to pretend to anyone else. It’s just you here.” Munehisa answers quietly.

“I’m glad you’re able to just be yourself with me,” Ren answers while caressing one of the arms around him.

“It’s weird how I’ve never felt so open before but when we have sex knowing other people are watching I just fall into a role again.” The older man mumbles around his neck.

“I don’t mind, it’s as if what you show around me is a treasure. I want it all to myself.” Ren says softly.

“Of course it’s only for you. No one else.” Munehisa declares softly while tightening his arms around his lover. 

Ren sighs and sinks deeper into his meditative state with Munehisa just around him also relaxing.

“You seem to be deep in thought, something troubling you, love?” Munehisa asks after some time of silence.

“What makes you say that?”

“You have this certain tell, you open and close your hands a lot when you’re stressed. I feel your hand twitching every so often. Does it have something to do with your gang?”

“Hmm, there’s someone I want to dress down so bad. He’s already up in the clouds celebrating as if he’s won and I want to beat the living shit out of him.” Ren says finally giving into the urge to squeeze his hands into fists.

Munehisa moves his hands to soothe his lover and gently unfold the fists, “Well I know you’ll think of something. With the way you’ve helped me in some of my problems there’s no doubt you’ll be able to do what you want.” 

Ren laughs softly and Munehisa adds, “Make sure you also give a good punch in the teeth in for me. Just because.” He finishes with a smirk

“Sometimes you jump from being a mature older man to a kid.” Ren laughs.

“Not that old,” Munehisa mumbles before adding with a soft, “Only for you, Ren. Only for you.” 

Ren turns his head and presses his face at his lover’s head and breathes deeply. Munehisa raises his head and smiles softly before closing the gap between them. Soft pecks are exchanged between them before turning heated. “Mune…” Ren whispers out.

“Ren…” replies the man in kind.

More heated kisses are exchanged between the two and Ren feels the hardness at his back, “Lift yourself up, love” Munehisa says tenderly.

Ren carefully lifts himself up and as his lover positions his hard member, the young man lowers himself slowly relishing in the feeling of intrusion. Once fully seated he leans back to his lover’s chest grabbing the arms that are still around him. He turns his head again and meets Munehisa’s lips in a tender kiss as the older man starts thrusting slowly taking his time.

The younger man moans into Munehisa’s mouth and nothing else is said and the only sounds being produced are their quiet moans, kissing, and the water sloshing about. Ren loses time as he enjoys the feeling of being slowly fucked by someone he loves. He takes his time memorizing the familiar map of Munehisa’s mouth on his, the hard chest he leans on to, the strong arms encircling him. It was surreal and so pleasurable and he feels himself climbing higher and higher until he feels as if he’s ready to burst again. It suddenly stops and he whines in response opening his eyes and glaring slightly at Munehisa who is slightly breathing harder, “Sorry love, I didn’t want to finish just yet. I want to savour you. C’mon let’s dry off and move this to the bedroom.”

They stand and dry off and move to the master bedroom. The room has a king sized bed in the middle with a window that overlooked the city, the lights weren’t on but the lights from the city illuminated the room in a glow that was almost magical. He’s always still in awe seeing the city lights, Ren turns his attention to Munehisa sitting at the edge of the bed naked and his member standing proud. The younger man is aroused not only because of his lover’s cut physique and sizable length, but the confidence in his smirk and the soft smile that’s only for him.

Munehisa admires his lover, despite the age of his lover. Not only did Ren complement nearly all of his kinks but the younger man has fire in his eyes that doesn’t die down even if he submits to him during sex. Ren for his age is well built, not too bulky but not thin as well. Looking at him now as Ren turns to him erection proudly standing, he is amazed at his past self’s rash decision to amuse the kid with a date. He opens his arms as an invitation for the young man to come to him.

Ren moves towards Munehisa, his arousal growing with each step and plants himself on the older man’s lap as arms wrap around him pulling him in. The younger man kisses his lover deeply, places his arms around Munehisa’s neck, and grinds their straining erections together pulling a moan from the two.

Ren pulls away with a sly smile, “I want to see your face, Mune.”

“Trick or treat then, love?” Munehisa asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Treat… definitely treat.” Ren replies with a grin.

“I knew you’d say that,” Munehisa smiles more genuinely before pulling Ren into another kiss.

“You know I didn’t say anything before but I kinda dig your hair, you wear a cap and cover all this beautiful hair,” Ren says after the two separate and lightly pulling at the long strands. Munehisa’s silver hair is tapered at the sides and longer in the middle area, Ren noticed that tonight his lover forgone his cap and wore his hair in a stylized pompadour. Right now though after their bath, Ren decides that he wants to keep this image of Munehisa for himself. His lover looks soft,still very much masculine with his sharp jaw but the contrast of having his hair down and looking so open at him feels like his heart is about to burst from love.

“Hmm, don’t usually have the patience to fix it. What about you? You look like a little overlord with your hair pushed back,” Munehisa chuffs out, he kisses Ren’s chest moving to lick one of his nipples, “You look adorable with your hair down, so innocent looking… but we all know that’s a lie.” He bites and suckles at the nipple.

Ren gasps and plays with Munehisa’s hair, “Mmm, true. You see there’s this big bad yakuza man who corrupted me,” he chuckles and sharply gasps as another bite comes, “What he didn’t know I was already on my way to being corrupted.”

Munehisa grinds their stiff members again with Ren and his precum steadily flowing the friction of rubbing together is more intense and slippery. The two give out a loud groan, “Fuck Ren, you’re so sexy,” Munehisa growls out and start to leave more marks on Ren’s chest, “I want to mark you so people will know who you belong to. Fuck, baby.” 

Ren catches Munehisa’s jaw and looks at him tenderly, “I belong to you, only you. You belong to me too and no one else can have you,” he says with finality and kisses the man deeply and wetly.

Munehisa eagerly responds and lays Ren down on the bed before letting go and raising his lover’s legs high and begins eating out his ass. Ren moans loudly as the obscene sound of slurping is heard loud and clear. The older man adds a finger with his tongue, Ren’s face contorts in pleasure at the feeling. When the second and third finger is added Munehisa curls his fingers and Ren wails loudly. 

“Mune! More please!” Ren begs.

Munehisa continues his actions while licking up his perineum and then to his balls. Ren is shuddering and when he takes the head of the younger man’s penis into his mouth Ren is already crying with pleasure. The sensation of Munehisa hitting his prostate again and again while sucking him off drives Ren to tears, “Please! Mune...Love! More please!”

Munehisa suddenly stops and slowly removes his fingers, “What do you want to do, love?” he asks as he sits back.

“Let me touch you too.” Ren answers with heavy breaths and tear tracks on his face.

“I’m all yours.” Munehisa replies as he moves to lean back on the headboard.

Ren watches the movement and moves, caressing the floppy hair that fell down Munehisa’s face. He thumbs the older man’s cheek smooth from shaving recently, his lover’s eyes flutter before closing and Ren plants a kiss to each eyelid, his cheeks, his nose, before settling a chaste kiss on the lips. Another peck is given before he moves down to Munehisa’s neck, he takes a deep inhale breathing in the scent of the other man’s soap and starts kissing his neck. Ren decides to leave a mark and bites down, he feels Munehisa jump at the sudden action but makes no other movement keeping his hands on the side letting the younger man explore him freely.

Ren’s hands move to feel the broad shoulders of the man in front of him, “I like your arms, they’re bigger than mine but not overly big.” he kisses each arm before moving to his hands. Ren takes each digit and sucks on it, he looks at Munehisa in the eyes as he sucks each digit and he sees that his lover’s hand twitches as if to move. Ren feels sexy at the moment to have Munehisa have that reaction not only does it arouse him more but it makes him powerful.

He moves on to the older man’s chest, a sparse matting of hair decorates his lover’s chest and Ren nuzzles his face feeling the hard chest and the slightly rough texture of hair. He slowly makes his way to the man’s peaked nipples and gives a bite and a pinch he knows that will be well received. He feels Munehisa sighing out sharply and a quiet hum of approval. He takes his time languishing licks and bites at his lover’s chest, pressing his face into the middle of Munehisa’s hard pectorals. Slowly moving lower kissing each defined muscle in his abdomen and as his lover’s breaths are getting heavier, Ren avoids the leaking stiff member to move on to worshipping his favorite part of Munehisa: the thighs. 

Munehisa almost growls at Ren for ignoring his member but holds back showing his control. The younger man caresses and licks the man’s thighs feeling, touching, and squeezing the muscles leaving marks that Munehisa groans out from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Ren moves to the juncture between the older man’s balls and thighs and breathes deeply before licking a long stripe up to his hips and going back to his balls.

One of Ren’s hands finds Munehisa’s pectorals and squeezes and teases a peaked nipple all the while he’s suckling on the man’s balls. The man releases a quiet moan which grows louder as Ren licks his balls up to his shaft and the head of his member where a small pool of precum has gathered. Ren licks it up before taking the head into his mouth which causes Munehisa to curse out loud and groan. He takes to swallowing the whole length taking care not to gag and looks at his lover’s face slightly damp from sweat, breathing hard, concentrating on his face. Ren finds himself more aroused as his lover moves and leans over. 

Ren suddenly jerks and moans around Munehisa’s member as he feels three fingers enter him twisting and pumping looking for his prostate. The two moan loudly from the feeling of pleasure between them as the young man continues to bob his head around the hardened member.

“Stop.” Munehisa orders, voice rough and commanding, “Come here, love. Sit on me.”

Ren obeys and slowly lowers himself on Munehisa’s hard member and his eyes almost roll to the back of his head at the pleasure and pressure of the member inside him. Munehisa hisses and doesn’t move for a while to help his lover get used to the intrusion. When he does start moving Ren gasps loudly and starts moaning wantonly and it drives Munehisa to pump his hips harder as he holds down the young man’s hips. 

The pleasure intensifies as Munehisa hits Ren’s prostate. Ren shouts in surprise and as his lover keeps on hitting the spot, his moans of pleasure turn into sobs as the pleasure clouds his vision and his pleas turn into incoherent babbles for Munehisa. Then Munehisa drags him to a heated kiss, holding on to his lover’s sweat slicked back and feeling the sweat on their chests causes Ren to release with a loud cry. Cum coats their chests and Munehisa doesn’t stop his relentless pace. Ren delirious finds purchase with his lover’s hair and pulls hard. 

Munehisa growls and feels between their cum and sweat slicked chests that his lover is still painfully hard, “You’re still hard for me, love. Even after cumming that hard you’re still so horny.”

Ren just nods, his voice growing hoarse as his voice reaches new levels of loud. Munehisa sees that his lover is in another world considering he’s still abusing the younger man’s prostate. He feels Ren shaking and suddenly tensing up again as another wave of orgasm hits him coating them with more cum, considerably less than before but it still gives them enough slide as the slapping of flesh and squelching from rubbing their cum and sweat soaked bodies together.

“Fuck, Ren I’m close!” Munehisa says after a few more minutes of continuous hard thrusts.

Munehisa then cums with a roar of pleasure shouting Ren’s name and as he cummed he feels Ren also cumming from the tightening of his hole, to see that the young man came dry. Ren wails at the top of his lungs following his third orgasm and proceeds to pass out on Munehisa’s shoulder. The older man rides out his orgasm and chuckles when he sees the passed out form of his young lover. 

He slowly pulls out of Ren taking care to lay the young man properly down on the bed and he stands up on shaky legs to get a warm towel for both of them. He grabs two towels for Ren and proceeds to wipe his face from sweat and moves down to clean the sweat and cum coating his chest. Finally he takes time to carefully clean Ren’s member, the young man whimpers in his sleep as he cleans that area and his ass from the cum leaking out. As he finishes cleaning Ren up he drops the towels on the hamper and moves to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and leave it beside the bedside table near Ren.

Ren wakes up slowly, the feeling of intense pleasure that overwhelmed him caused him to pass out. His cheeks heat up remembering how good it was that he was crying, he looks over to see a glass of water on the table beside him. He takes it and gives a careful sip wincing as he didn’t expect that his throat was very dry and sore. Looking around the room he notices that Munehisa isn’t in the room, as he is about to move to look for him the man in question enters.

“Hey, love, didn’t expect you to be up already,” He smiles and explains, “Took another shower after cleaning you up.”

Ren tries to speak but finds that his throat hurts but pushes on and his voice comes off as croaky and scratchy, “I don’t mind come to bed?”

Munehisa just smiles and without bothering to dress up slips in beside Ren, “The moon is just too beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

Ren grins and says, “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways for you...One” and proceeds to place a sweet kiss on Munehisa’s lips. “That’s all, just you Mune.”

“You should sleep, brat. You have school tomorrow and it’s already two in the morning. Luckily we’re still in Shibuya huh? Sleep, I’ll wake you in time tomorrow.” Munehisa pulls Ren close. The young man rests his head partially on Munehisa’s chest and utters, “G’night.” before falling asleep completely.

Once Munehisa is sure that Ren is asleep he whispers out, “I love you.”

* * *

The next day is a surprise for a lot of people especially in Shujin. 

Ren held off on questioning Munehisa on how he got precise measurements of his uniform on hand as he tried his best to rush about getting ready for school. He wasn’t late but people were surprised as Ren for once was wearing the proper uniform with no alterations, his hair pushed back enough to keep his hair away from his face. The turtle neck was worn properly to hide the amount of love bites Munehisa left on him. It also raised all kinds of alarm for everybody he knew. 

Haru-senpai kept giving him looks that speaks about the fury she’ll help her friend rain down upon and of course candies to soothe his throat. Ann asks him regularly if he got into a fight somewhere because he was limping and that she’ll find a way to help him get revenge. Ryuji keeps asking him about who made him cry because his eyes were puffy when he first sees him in the morning. Yusuke tells him that his hair looks good like that and leaves it at that while looking at his posture critically. Makoto looks at him sharply and simply says, “I hope you know what you’re doing.” Futaba looks at him and tells him that she couldn’t trace his phone once he got to Shibuya, to which Ren replies with, “I turned off my phone.” Morgana takes one look at him and rolls his eyes and asks him if he had fun, Ren smiles so sharply that Morgana wonders if Ren was part cat.

At the end of the day, he makes a stop at Untouchable. When he opens the door he sees Munehisa look up and grab something from under the counter.

“I forgot my phone here,” Ren laughs as he sees his phone being dangled by the charm, “What a night, people kept asking me if I got into a fight and looking at me all funny.”

The two share a laugh and Iwai snickers out, “It was, wasn’t it? Want a remembrance from our activities here last night?”

Ren grins sharply, “Keep it here I have a nosy little sister now, wouldn’t want to scar her early. Keep it and put it in my other phone” he finishes with a wink.

“Got it, baby.”

“Oh yes, you never did put that cream on me to ease the sting, well we'll just have to make another night of it. Before I go though...” Ren leans over the counter and whispers, “Happy Halloween Mune,” before placing a soft chaste kiss on the older man’s cheek.


End file.
